particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pontesi Hegemony
The party responsible for the dissolution of the Pontesian Dynastic Empire, the Alliance of Democratic Forces, disappered from Pontesi politics shortly after the year 3186. The Pontesi people were left in an anarchic state, without government and order to protect their interests. Unable to secure reestablishment of the once great Empire, the Pontesi people turned to the Medrisite-Associated Revisionist Council, a party established 200 years prior during waining years of the Empire's glory. Hitherto, the M.A.R.C. itself fell into anonymoity, as it had lost direction during the crisis of 3001 where a civil struggle occured in M.A.R.C. homeprovince of Xanduley. However, R.M. Mederagaar, a descendant of party founder Medris Mederagaar, quickly took command following the collapse of the People's Democratic Republic. Ousting the remanants of the Alliance of Democratic Forces, R.M. Mederagaar declared a new era of Pontesi dominance, led by the familar banner of the ancient Empire, but with a new focus and name. Under Crusader rule After forty-seven years of one-party rule, the M.A.R.C. finally fell from power in the elections of August 3233, gaining only 27.6% of the electorate. This was caused by the arrival of the Imperial Crusaders League, founded by exiled members of the Selucian New Imperial Party. The ICL promised an expanded welfare system along with hardline nationalizations of parts of the private sector seen as crucial to the national interest, and to restore a society based on Christian values and purge the nation of “cultural radicalists” and Majatrans. The Crusader government implemented, alongside with rapid nationalizations, a programme of catholic social conservatism. Pornography, homosexuality, and sex education were banned. Abortion, was also restricted; abortion was legal only in cases of severe fetal abnormality, rape or if the mother's life was threatened. The ICL also spouted a hateful rhetoric against Majatrans and Muslims in particular, seeing them as an alien threat living at the cost of the rest of society, and made the (Byzantine rite) Selucian Catholic Church the nations official state religion. The ICL also began a severe persecution of atheists in the country, accusing them of being “soulless” and “devoid of all ethics”. The ICL also released their own version of ancient Pontesi history, and made it law. It stated that Pontesi where actually Selucians, the lands north and east of Beiteynu having been given to the Selucians in an agreement between the Red Dragon King and the Empress of Felines. The christian Selucians of modern-day Pontesia had then been forced to adopt Majatran language and parts of Muslim culture. The ICL used this as an excuse to change various parts of Pontesi constitution, as the election had given them a two-thirds majority. National symbols and the national anthem was changed, and Majatrans where told to assimilate or leave the country. The government only recognized “Pontesi-Selucians”, Varangians and “Nael'Shadari” (descendants of the Shadari people of Selucia) as acceptable cultures. In 3235, Livia Haart, the former Selucian and then current Pontesi foreign minister infamous for her support of the NWOIAUCFCCNUCDMF SatanicRepublicanParty of Davostan, was appointed Regent of the Pontesi Hegemony. She was replaced as foreign minister by the young Varangian Jarl Zethi Dungeari, who talked of severe crackdown on the Imperial East Terra Company seeing them as cultural radicalists disgracing the Pontesi name. The ICL also increased their own executive term from four to six years, gave the Regent the sole right to propose a cabinet, restricted citizenship to Christians and introduced slavery as a punishment for certain grave offences. The government of Jelbania was outraged as they saw these reforms as undemocratic bordering fascist, and publicly threated to assassinate the ICL leadership. The foreign minister responded that the Pontesi military would be ready to "schotch" any "Jelbanian creatures" should it be necessary.